


In the Car: Several Short Conversations

by Anna_Hopkins



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car/s, Hannibal is driving, M/M, lol didn't notice till just now, unintentional reference to boston bombers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins
Summary: Dialogues between Hannibal and Will while Hannibal is driving.





	1. 'She kept looking over, smiling, and looking away.'

"...Hannibal."

It was the first thing Will had said to him all night. He had been so quiet on their little dinner date with the Tsarnaev brothers. Hannibal had assumed it was because the brothers had brought their wives, and Will had just been with Hannibal. "Yes, Will?"

The fluffy curls on his head shimmered as they passed streetlamps in the Benz. Will opened and closed his mouth, appearing to have trouble phrasing his question. But Hannibal waited patiently; no reason to rush the man. It pleased Hannibal more to know what his partner meant to say, whatever the wait. They had eternity to deliberate.

Finally: "The wife of the older brother kept staring at us during dinner. I think she was poking fun at how we eat."


	2. 'I wonder how much convincing he needed, to marry someone of such low birth.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continued from previous chapter.)

He could feel Will's embarrassment radiating off his skin. It was suddenly a challenge not to smirk.

"Why _do_ we eat like that?"

"One's eating style is a cultural behaviour, Will. To trophy wives from farming families, whose idea of luxury is a ten-dollar buffet pass, our cultural heritage and social class might be alarming. To cope, they might try to laugh to calm their pulse." Hannibal had noticed the woman's rude behaviour as much as Will had. Without the knowledge that Miss Amelia Tsarnaev neé Beckner was twenty percent implants and injections, he would have considered letting Will remove her voicebox. It would have improved her, for the little time she still lived afterward. Presumably the extent of that distaste was conveyed well enough through his words that Will wouldn't mention the woman again.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tsarnaev brothers" --> Boston bombers, didn't realize till a minute ago ;w; but I like the surname so I'm unrepentant.


End file.
